The Ghostbuster of Canterbury
by JME2
Summary: My second, hilarious parody of Geoffrey Chaucer's legendary early English epic, "The Canterbury Tales". Please read and review!!


Disclaimer: Ghostbusters is a registered trademark are owned by Columbia Tri-Star Entertainment. I own the story and any original characters. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
The Ghostbuster of Canterbury  
  
While on my yearly pilgrimage to Canterbury, my fellow pilgrims and I came across a most fascinating man. We were several days into our journey when we suddenly found a stranger on the other side of the forest trail. His clothing was quite...exotic seems to be the only word that can describe it as I look back on the time that he was in our company. The man was clothed in a one piece khaki tunic. On his chest, in black and red letters, was emblazed the name SPENGLER. On one of his arms there was the image of a white comical figure crossed out in red. On his back there was a massive pack that appeared to be completely made of metal, with mysterious lights blinking on and off.  
  
He had just pulled out a part of this pack that appeared to be a stripped down   
crossbow and was busily looking it over when we stopped. My companions and I could not pass up the urge to ask what exactly this man was doing. He said that he was attempting to track down a "Class-5". To be frank, I had no idea what he meant by this. I assumed that perhaps he was a summoner for the king or the church and that the "Class 5" was a designation for whoever he could be tracking.  
  
He then asked where we were going. When we replied, he asked if he could accompany us to Canterbury. After much wrangling and debate among our group, we consented. The man kept pretty much to himself while we were on the road; he seemed more intent in continually glancing at another device that he was carrying. It was glowing and beeping, with two arm like appatures flashing at the end. I attempted to ask him what this peculiar little gadget was. He said that it was a PKE Meter and that it registered and tracked psycho kinetic energy.  
  
I tried to ask him more about this "PKE Meter", but he became preoccupied and excited when his device suddenly jumped to life. He became so excited that he tore the crossbow like part of his pack off and ran into the woods. Some members of our pilgrimage, notably the Cleric and the Knight, wanted to follow him to see what he was chasing. But I and the majority of the group forbade it. We argued that we had already lost valuable time on the road and had to keep going if we expected to reach Canterbury shortly.   
  
But because it was so late in the day, it was decided upon to pitch camp for the night. Coincidentally, just as we finished, a strange looking white carriage suddenly approached our camp. The roof of this carriage was racked with an armory of gadgetry and devices. I thought these devices must have been responsible for its movement, for no horses could be seen pulling it. On its sides, I observed the same symbol that I had seen on the man's left shoulder, not to mention blood red fins perched on the rear compartment. On the front, I saw an orange strip of metal with the words "Ecto-1" in black. It stopped and our stranger stepped out.  
  
He looked sad and angered. He explained that he had been unable to capture the "Class-5" that he had sought. Feeling sorry for him, we allowed him to warm himself by the fire as we held our nightly contest of storytelling. This period of rest presented me with the opportunity to eagerly resume our technical conservation from earlier. He seemed to take joy in describing this vast array of devices, which he claimed to have invented himself. He explained that his metal backpack was a "proton pack" and that it effectively lassoed any form of PKE energy. He also introduced to me three different versions of his PKE meter, the "Giga meter", the "Ghost sniffer", and the "Ecto goggles".  
  
Then of course, there was a boxlike apparatus hanging by his belt. He said that it was a "trap" and that it could contain most forms of PKE until it could be readied for permanent deposit in the "Ecto-Containment Unit". I began to worry as he went rambling on and on that this man was not all that he claimed to be. I feared that he may have been a heretic and if I had kept believing this, then something terrible may have befallen him. Fortunately for him, an incident occurred in which he saved our lives.  
  
You see, it was as these very thoughts entered my mind that his PKE meter suddenly jumped to life again. He looked it over and suddenly was fully awake. "It's here," he muttered. In a flash, he had his proton pack on and was off into the woods. I thought for a moment that he may have sensed my thoughts and was running for his life. Then I saw I was wrong. Very wrong. A...creature of some sort was flying towards the camp.  
  
Trying to describe more details of the this apparition has proven difficult for it was all over in a flash. What I remember was the realization that this was a ghost and that my companions were on their feet running in all directions. The Friar and parson were fainting, the Wife of Bath was screaming, and so on. But we were all begging for God's mercy. Then, the stranger that had followed us the entire day was there. His proton pack blazed to life, a beam of blue and yellow light hit the specter, the trap went out and opened in an explosion of light, the ghost was sucked in, and suddenly, it was all over.  
  
The next morning we reached Canterbury. The remainder of the night had been spent in thanking the man for saving our lives and begging him to stand guard over us in case any other specters attacked us. He generously had and now he prepared to depart in his Ecto-1. As he started to head off into the distance, we asked ourselves if we would ever see him again. At the moment, a strange melody erupted from the Ecrto-1 and surprisingly answered our question. "If there's something strange in your neighborhood, who ya gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS!!" 


End file.
